In a structure for fastening a resin member (or a fiber-reinforced resin member) to a companion member, a metal collar is incorporated in the resin member to prevent deformation etc. of the resin member and a screw is inserted through the metal collar to fasten the resin member to the companion member, as disclosed in JP-A-2012-137139.
JP-A-2012-137139 teaches that a tubular metal member is incorporated in a resin member, and a collar is pressed in a hole of the metal member. A fastener is inserted through the collar to fasten the resin member to a companion member.
In the technique taught in JP-A-2012-137139, when the resin member is degraded under an excess load or due to a long-term use etc., it is not easy to confirm the degradation of the resin member from the outside.
Where a saddle-ride type vehicle for a rider to sit astride uses the technique of JP-A-20120137139 to apply the resin member to a seat frame supporting a seat for the rider to sit, for example, it is not easy to confirm that the resin member is degraded.
There is a need for a technique capable of easily confirming the degradation of the seat frame.